


What Now...

by RamondIsABird



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Milo Murphy spoilers, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamondIsABird/pseuds/RamondIsABird
Summary: It really was supposed to be a normal day for perry.He very conveniently walked through the gate as, like every other day of the summer, everything the boys had built disappeared before his eyes, and Linda, his sister in law, walked through the door asking if anyone wanted to go to the store with her and Lawrence.Perry jerked as the car was thrown and heard a crunching sound through the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	What Now...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorUnkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/gifts).



> If you don't like my shit go away, I won't hesitate to report you  
> Please be nice this is my first Fic  
> constructive critisism is appreciated  
> Enjoy :)

It really was supposed to be a normal day for perry. That morning had gone quite smoothly with the boys asking for him to be part of their daily invention, getting called into work and flying off to the D.E.I. building. I mean seeing that disappointed look on their faces when he leaves is never easy, but if he wants to stay with them at the house he has to help with the finances somehow. When he arrived at D.E.I. he was promptly trapped by a bunch of robotic arms, he noted that this trap had been used before but quickly switched his attention to the lab coat clad man in front of him

“Ah, Perry the Platypus, how nice of you to drop by, you are right on time to witness my greatest invention yet! You see, I have made many inators over the years. From the desert-inator to the worst-fear-inator, and each has been foiled, destroyed, by you.” unbeknownst to Doofenshmirtz Perry by this point had already untied the arms, but knew better than to interrupt his nemesis’ monologue, so he patiently waited for the man to continue. “So, I thought to myself ,why don’t my plans ever work, and I determined my ideas were the problem; so Behold, My Evil-Ideas-Inator! With this I can create a full-proof plan that is sure to help me take over the Tri-State Area.” 

This was where the real fun began as Perry made his freedom apparent to the scientist and ran at him to begin their clash of controlled kicks and held back punches. They had been fighting like this over the course of four years, and during this time they had learned each other’s limit’s. Each punch and kick was carefully applied to do harm, but not to cause any lasting damage to the other. After all, Perry’s family couldn’t figure out his real job, and heinz just had a really low pain tolerance. After a few more attacks, Perry was able to knock Doofenshmirtz far enough away to make a break for the latest inator, but Heinz was quick to recover and knock Perry away before the self-destruct button could be pressed, and their fight continued in their carefully crafted dance of justice and evil for another wave. Doof makes a dive to activate his inator, but a well timed kick from perry had him diving face-first into the self-destruct button, blowing up both him and the inator in the process. Heinz gave a weak cough, “Curse you Perry the Platypus.” and Perry saluted as he made his way back to the jet car and got out of there. 

As Perry reached home he parked the jet car and taking off his teal work issued button up shirt that had a cartoonish platypus on the breast pocket, got out and pressed a button that concealed it underground, and headed to the backyard as he did everyday. He very conveniently walked through the gate as, like every other day of the summer, everything the boys had built disappeared before his eyes, and Linda, his sister in law, walked through the door asking if anyone wanted to go to the store with her and Lawrence. Well, she isn’t actually his sister, in reality she’s his cousin, but they’re too close to not call each other brother and sister at this point. Knowing the boys were done for the day Perry made an affirmative clicking sound that made the kid’s turn their heads to greet him with the usual “Hi, uncle Perry” coming from Phineas, as well as a nod from Ferb. He waved at them before turning his attention back to his sister who told him they were leaving in fifteen minutes and to be ready. 

He ruffled ferb’s hair as he headed inside, took a shower and put on clean clothes in his room. The room itself wasn’t much, for one it was in the attic, but to Perry it was all he needed. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all a dark oak color. There was an oval shaped Turquoise rug in the middle of the floor, a plain looking bed with white blankets in the corner, and a dark brown dresser next to the bed with a slate colored polaroid camera, and a few framed photographs on it. There were three of them to be exact, the first was of him and the family, it was taken five years ago when the boys were about three years old the day Perry first came back to danville. Come to think of it, that was the first time Perry had met the boys who he had instantly clicked with. It took Candace a little while to warm up to him, but by the time he moved in with them, Candace was the one who talked to Perry the most.

The second picture is one he barely remembers. It was of him as a child and two other people, his parents. His mom was short, around five foot four if Perry’s memory was correct, she had orange hair that looked like a golden halo in the autumn sun when she would let it cascade down her back. She had pale skin and big soft gray eyes. His papa was shorter than his mama, but not by much, which explained Perry’s own lack of distance from the ground coming in at five foot two an entire seven inches below average height. Perry’s dad was practically made of sunshine, which didn’t follow the way he looked with dark brown eyes and even darker brown hair. Perry barely remembers his parents before the accident that took them and feathers away from him. To be honest the only thing he remembers clearly was the incident itself when he was three, and he hasn’t said much since.

The third picture was of Perry and Doofenshmirtz. It was during the new year’s party, when they had grown tired of dancing. Heinz had pulled Perry aside, and presented him with the camera. He even managed to snap a picture while Perry was smiling. Perry would remember that night for a long time, after all it was the first time Heinz had called Perry his best friend, and even if that wasn’t what he really wanted Perry was content with being the man’s friend.  
He got downstairs right as the kids left to go up to their rooms. “Oh there you are Perry. We were just about to call you down. The kids are going to stay here while we take a quick trip to the store.” Perry nodded in understanding and followed Linda and Lawrence out to the car. He took the back seat, as it was natural that the couple would want to ride up front with each other. The drive to the store was just as boring as it always is, with the exception of the newest LoveHandle song playing on the radio. So it came as a complete surprise when a cargo truck came in off the right side and rammed their red station wagon into a building, which then partially collapsed on the almost half of their car.

Perry jerked as the car was thrown and heard a crunching sound through the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. He knew that Linda and Lawrence wouldn't be able to hear his clicking and chirping noise; he used his voice to call for them. "Lin, 'Rence?!? Are ya alright?!" The ringing in his ears went down, so when he received no answer he immediately tried to move from where he was. However, he stopped with a pained yelp and grit his teeth as pain shot through his body. It was only then that Perry looked at himself, finding minor cuts on most of his arms, a small gash on his forehead, and a few large bruises that were beginning to form. The biggest problem however, we're two injuries, a wound on his left shoulder with a piece of shrapnel embedded into it and a metal rod about a half centimeter in diameter going straight through the middle of his left calf. Perry knew he was losing blood fast, so with his last bit of strength he sent his location to the owca medical first response unit with the simple message 'crash' to let them know what happened, and as black spots danced across his vision and he lost consciousness he just hoped that Linda and Lawrence were ok.


End file.
